User blog:Brandon 10/Ask Brandon 10
Ello Everyone; Brandon Here and I'm going to start something that I've been wanting to do for quite a while now. A Question and Answer Blog! It's probably not original since I've seen many others but it's a great way of getting answers about the show and more because I know that there are some things that aren't understandable. I know that feeling and I've got the answers. Now to make this ask blog a bit of more interesting, You can ask Brandon 10 himself instead of just me, the writer, and all of his friends and enemies. Note that this ask blog isn't canon to his adventures. So let's get into the details! Rules *There's no such thing as a stupid question so don't ask any of them. **Ex: "Is Brandon a Brandon?" "Where's my house in the series?" "Is Earth green or purple?" *Use proper grammar and spelling please. At least grammar and spelling that I can understand. **Do: "Can I ask a question?" Do Not: "cn i ak u qstion? *aks **ask" *Ask questions related to Brandon 10 (Update: You can ask non-Brandon 10 questions to the characters) **Ex: For Writer: "What do you plan on doing next in the series?" **Ex: For Brandon 10: "Why is your favorite color green?" *Ask Questions. Comments are understandable but the majority should be questions. *Follow Basic Rules of the Wikia *Try not to repeat questions *Don't answer other questions; It takes the fun out of it and your answers may be incorrect. *Use "OS" for questions on the Original Series, "AF" for Alien Force "Other" for Other Media or you can say, somewhere in your question, about which series the question to dedicated to. **Same with people you're asking; leave a notion somewhere in your question. If it is left alone, I will automagically assume its for me; the writer. *Don't ask for Crossovers or Cameos. Available People to Ask *Brandon (Writer) *Brandon 10 *Coco *Sarah Updates 12/28/13 - Q&A Created. 12/29/13 - Animations for Answers to Question addressed to characters that aren't the writer will commence from this day. Animations may not show up if the animator (User:Brandon 10) doesn't feel like making any at the moment or if something happened on his end. 1/1/14 - To celebrate the new year, Ask Brandon 10 has added two more available askers: Coco and Sarah! 2/13/14 - You can now ask non-Brandon 10 questions to the characters only. Its like a question about the character... I'm sure you get it already. 5/17/14 - Animations have now been released. Animation Rules still apply from the previous Animation update. 5/30/14 - Different Characters now get their own special themed animations and text. Answer Pictures Brandon AskBrandon1.png|Ask Brandon 10 #1 (Reality) AskBrandon2.png|Ask Brandon 10 #2 (Favorites) AskBrandon3.png|Ask Brandon 10 #3 (Alternates) AskBrandon4.png|Ask Brandon 10 #4 (Fan Fiction) Coco AskCoco1.png|Ask Coco #1 (Annoying) Sarah AskSarah1.png|Ask Sarah #1 (Practice) ---- So ask away and check back for answers and more updates! See ya later (mainly in the comments) Who should you be able to ask next? Young Brandon 10 Amy Bill The Conqueror Other Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 00:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Q&A